


say yes to heaven (say yes to me)

by a_b028



Series: odin/laufey shortfics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, alternative universe, but not really?, they are both young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b028/pseuds/a_b028
Summary: “Who would have thought,” she smirked at him, “Odin the All-Father, King and the mightiest lord of Asgard, son of Bor – on his knees, not praying but lapping on my cunt like a dog.”





	say yes to heaven (say yes to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Lana Del Rey's song 'Yes to Heaven'
> 
> fun purposes only

Laufey was wearing a white slik undergown when she came to his study, a nice contrast to her blue skin and marks. Her long black hair was undone and even though her face didn't betray any emotion, he could see the playful gleam in her eyes. Odin wondered how many maids or guards she shocked on her way.

"Come on," she whispered and took his hand. Odin noticed that she looked different; her normally pale blue, sickly looking face was flushed as if she put all her confidence into getting him to fuck her. She pushed a little, nudging him to move so she could sit in his lap. "Say yes, your papers can wait."

She didn't have to convince him much, really. He moved his chair a little further from desk and already imagined how she would look displayed on the wooden surface or on her knees in front of him. Laufey did neither and just sat promptly in his lap, the last thing he saw before she kissed him was a sharp smirk.

The kiss was messy from the start, Laufey took her hands from his chest and put one of them into his hair, the other at the back of his neck. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and Odin could swear that she tasted like snow and steel - like every jotun does; he gripped her bony waist harder and could feel the material of her gown creasing under his rough palms.

He tried to stand up and shove her up so he could slide between these two beautiful, long legs and taste what always been and always will be denied to him; Laufey stopped him easily, being taller and almost equally strong did it's work. Honestly even though Odin was much more important than her, he felt as if Laufey – a simple daughter of a jotun warrior – could crush him in her palm if she wanted to.

She moved to sit on the desk on her own accord, pulled her dress up and opened her legs. Only for him. He got onto his knees, moving closer and taking her finely shaped legs to lie on his shoulders so he could be directly in between them; Staring up, he saw Laufey looking like an actual goddess with her long, black hair messed up, red eyes hooded and half-closed and slik gown ridden up.

She locked her ankles behind Odin's head and urged him closer, Odin went willingly – as always – and got to real work.

Laufey gasped when she felt the first motion of his tongue on her cunt. She cradled his head in her hands – almost as big and rough as his – and slipped them into his hair. “Who would have thought,” she smirked at him, “Odin the All-Father, King and the mightiest lord of Asgard, son of Bor – on his knees, not praying but lapping on my cunt like a dog.”

He moved his hand and grabbed her thigh roughly, she whimpered but he paid it no mind. She liked his roughness, and soon enough she will have someone else to do it; one of Jotunheim’s jarls proposed a marriage and Laufey’s parents accepted the deal. He heard that Farbauti is rough around the edges, but really righteous and hard-working – he will make a good husband for Laufey, and since the election is coming maybe with her help he could take the throne there. Either way, Odin will make sure to ally with him and visit them a lot.

Odin licked deeper into her cunt and sucked on it, he moved his to add a finger but before he could do anything she slapped it away.

“No,” she shuddered at his movement, “Make me come with your mouth." She chuckled and stroked his cheeks tenderly, "I'm in no mood for teasing."

"Am I to obey all of your whims?" He asked playfully, even though they both know the answer to this question. She shrugged, and his focus was back on her clit - dripping with slick and his saliva; it's weird that jotun's bodies are all cold except their cunts. He licked his way inside and met no resistance.

Laufey writhed on top of him and squeezed his head between her legs – he wondered if he can make her bothered enough to crush it. It went like this for a few minutes before Laufey gave in with one last quiet moan – she was never particularly loud when it came to their coupling, which is surprising because between them, she’s the one who has more boisterous nature.

Odin stood up and eyed Laufey. She was catching her breath, way more flushed now, looking almost like a sour plum with two red spots where her eyes are; fucked out but still ready for more. He thought that this – this is Laufey at her most attractive and most powerful, and he would give her throne of Asgard, would make her a queen, if he could.

Though he knew that she can make herself one sooner or later.

He pulled his arms around her waist and moved to kiss her neck and she gave in again, as always. Laufey cradled his head in one hand again, expanding her neck further for him while humming _no marks_ , “Alright, that’s enough,” she stopped him and hopped off the desk, “We will finish this on the bed.”

“In your chamber?” he asked as Laufey started walking towards the door.

“Can be mine,” she turned to him, “Do I look decent?”

“Do you care if you don’t?”

“You are right,” she knocked for guards to open the door, “Be quick.”

And with that words she left Odin alone. He wanted to go immediately after her, but the servants and guards were already looking at them with raised eyebrows; even though Laufey didn’t care, he did and he didn’t want them to pry into his business, or worse – to let this out to the court and shatter his reputation and possible treaty with Vanaheim.

A moment passed and he sighed, walked around the desk towards the door and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading:) comments and kudos give me live
> 
> I was inspired by Lana's song I mentioned earlier and a one-shot I'm currently working on, it was a tough ride


End file.
